Giftgrün
"Was ist los mit mir? Normalerweise bin ich doch nicht so..." Giftgrün (org. Grass green (deu. Grasgrün) engl. Poison green) ist das 3.te Buch von Farbenlos und gleichzeitig die Fortsetzung von Himmelblau. Eure Charaktere im Comic Was wäre Farbenlos ohne mindestens einen neuen Charakter pro Teil? Nicht sehr abwehslungsreich :/ Diesmal müsstet ihr in Betracht ziehen, dass ich den Charakter ebenfalls äußerlich verletzen werde. Diesmal brauche ich wieder einen von euren Charakteren, mit der folgenden Info. Name: Z.b. Grauherz, Fliederpelz, aber es gehen ebenfalls Namen wie Mausi, Sushi oder Amy. Alter: Lässt sich in drei Kategorien aufzählen; Schüler, junger Krieger, Krieger. Beschreibung des Aussehens: Den Charakter so gut wie möglich äußerlich beschreiben, dazu zählt Statur, Pelz, Augenfarbe und besondere Merkmale. Persönlichkeit: Wenn der Charakter eine sehr bestimmte Persönlichkeit hat, muss dieses ebenfalls rein. Wenn nichts Negatives über den Charakter gesagt wird, werden schlechte Eigenschaften hinzugefügt, sorry. Mental: Größte Ängste, Sachen, die sie mögen, und Sachen, die sie hassen. Physisch: Äußerliche Merkmale, wie kann gut springen, schlechter Jäger, etc. Beides kann negativ und gut sein. Mag: Nicht wirklich wichtige Kategorie, man kann sie also freilassen wenn man will, aber dann werde ich "Freunde" für euren Charakter auswählen. Hasst: Nicht direkt hassen, aber ihr wisst was ich meine. Wieder kann dieses Feld freigelassen werden, aber es wäre besser wenn es ausgefüllt ist. Weiter Informationen: Alles, was ich noch wissen muss, bevor ich denn Charakter benutze. Charaktere Hauptcharakter Lennart + Mizu (wechselnde Sichten) Nebencharaktere Miku Cooker Habichtfrost Hasi Cooker Goldherz Katz Point (org. Pünktchenschweif, passte allerdings in keine Sprechblase rein) Shade (da irgendwo im Hintergrund) Fuchsfang (auch irgendwo mal im Hintergrund) Flammenstern (Anführerin mit 'ner Sonnenbrille) Comic GG 1.png|1 GG 2.png|2 GG 3.png|3 GG 4.png|4 GG 10.png|10. Schöner Mist. GG 11.png|11. Noch schönerer Mist mit komischen Hintergrund. GG 12.png|12 GG 13.png GG 14.png|14. Manche sehen vielleicht, vom wem ich das Design für Katz bekommen habe. Und auch den Namen. GG 15.png|15 GG 16.png|16. Falls ihr euch wundert, Katz denkt Mizu ist eine Kätzin. GG 17.png|17, Plot twists sind spaßig. GG 18.png|18 GG 19.png|19 GG 20.png|20. GG 21.png|21. Hahaha wie lange hat es gedauert. Ich bin echt viel zu faul. GG 22.png|22. Jaa, Fuchsfang mit einem neuem Design das die Augen nicht so anfrisst. i dont know what im doing.png|23, ow the edge i dont know what im doing 2.png|24, dieses gefühl wenn dein bro vergisst wer du überhaupt bist i dont know what im doing 3.png|25 i dont know what im doing 4.png|26 i dont know what im doing 5.png|27 oh gay.png|28 i dont know what im doing 6.png|29 i dont know what im doing 7.png|30 i dont know what im doing 8.png|31 i dont know what im doing 9.png|32 i dont know what im doing 10.png|33 i dont know what im doing 11.png|34 i dont know what im doing 12.png|35 i dont know what im doing 13.png|36 i dont know what im doing 14.png|37 i dont know what im doing 15.png|38 i dont know what im doing 16.png|39 i dont know what im doing 17.png|40 Page UHHHHHHHHHHHHH.png|41 i dont know what im doing 18.png|42 i dont know what im doing 19.png|43 lennart keiner weiß was eine dunkle seele ist hör auf so zu tun als weiß es jeder i dont know what im doing 21.png|44 dramaqueen cooker i dont know what im doing 22.png|45 i dont know what im doing 23.png|46, what meinst du rekrutieren du egg i dont know what im doing 24.png|47 i dont know what im doing 25.png|48 i dont know what im doing 26.png|49 yah.png|50 i dont know what im doing 28.png|51 i dont know what im doing 29.png|52 i dont know what im doing 30.png|53 Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Siteare